warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard (Wolves)
Personality Lizard is hardworking and has a sense of humor. He enjoys to joke around with his siblings and parents. He is loyal to his pack and works hard for it. He is very protective of his siblings especially his sisters. Even more so Jade. As he believes she is more likely to get into trouble. Lizard despises all of the Southern Pack members. He hates that they take up space in the forest. He believes that they should be chased out of the forest as they are a danger to their pack. History Lizard was born to Fog and Quail in their first litter along with his brother Badger. Lizard as a young puppy was playful and silly. He spent the majority of his time playing with Badger and other wolves. He loves playing with pine cones, lizards, tails of prey, anything really that moves or could be played with was fair game. Lizard as he grew became more serious but he never fully lost his playful joking side. Especially around his family members. He loves to play with puppies and wants to be a father one day. Lizard grew up to be a well balanced warrior. Serious when he needed to be and playful when it was appropriate. Lizard cared greatly for his family and when he found out that his mother was pregnant with his parents second litter he was super excited. Two moons later he became an older brother to Swamp, Clove and Jade. He was and is still very protective of his siblings. Although he spent lots of time playing and teaching his brothers stuff giving them a longer leash than his sister. He was very over protective of her. He even interfered with her training when she did something he deemed to dangerous. When Jade lost her tail Lizard became even more protective. Putting a ton of blame on himself. When his mother gave birth to her third litter Lizard became an older brother to Hyena, Roxie, Poppy and Sandy. He was overly protective of them as well but not nearly as much as Jade. Since he figured she was more likely to get into trouble. Recently Jade has began to catch the eyes of many of the male wolves in the pack much to Lizard's dislike. When Smoke was injured Lizard was not worried about him he was worried more about his sister and furious that Cricket and Smoke took her to the river. He also hated how close Cricket and his sister seemed to be. Lizard left not long after to hunt with his father, Splinter, Willow and Ember. After already being in a bad mood his temper was at boiling point. It began to start to even out when his patrol started to joke about Southern Pack. But it soon rose even higher after they encountered Maple, a Southern wolf who just kept talking back at the patrol which caused Lizard's temper to boil. After they caught a moose. The patrol came face to face with a four month old Southern Pack puppy. Lizard without warning pounced on the puppy and killed it. Which caused the patrol to be attacked by Willow and Venom the puppies parents. The patrol won the fight but Fog was injured badly which caused Lizard to feel deeply guilty. Lizard was told that he was not allowed on patrols or out of camp for three moons. He didn't argue his punishment. Quotes "We should teach them a lesson attack there camp or something. Steal what little prey they have. Not that I would eat it. Mice and squirrels." - Lizard joking around while on patrol. "So true. Bark as well. Oh come on Ember just having a little fun. We must rally the boys some times." -Lizard to Ember while on patrol. "A puppy that will grow to be a killer," - Lizard to the other warriors before he killed Fang. Trivia Category:Northern Pack Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolf)